shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 617 Prediction (Yountoryuu)
Title: 400,000,000 Cover Page: Mayor of Orange town and an angry mob looking at a newspaper. P. 1 *Sanji: Are you feeling well? *Chopper: You're lucky these arrows aren't stuck so deep Hacchi! *Hatchan: Nyuu~ thank you reindeer-san. It still hurts, but your herbs really help. *Chopper: Glad to hear that, just take some rest. *Sanji: We need to go for the Forest of the Sea, take care Hatchan! *Chopper: SANJI! *Sanji: I just want to give the Mermaid Princess perverted looks. *Chopper: You never change do you! P. 2 *Den: It'll take about three days for your ship to be coated Franky. *Franky: I know, but try your fastest, please! *Den: I'll do it with a Don! Luffy and Shirahoshi land next to the Sunny Go. *Megalo: Shaa Shaa! *Den: Princess Shirahoshi! You're out of the tower! *Franky: Strawhat-san, who is this gorgeous mermaid? *Luffy: I picked this boring mermaid from the palace. *Den/Franky: What?! *Shirahoshi: You know, Luffy. Its really free out here. I feel like I'm alive for the first time since a decade. I really want to thank you Luffy-sama. Luffy smiles. P. 3 *Franky: Luffy, we'll be able to go to the New World in three days. *Den: Maybe sooner. *Luffy: Great! *Shirahoshi: Will you already be leaving us Luffy-sama? *Luffy: Don't you go crying, you little crybaby! *Den: Is this the 400,000,000 million pirate captain, the star of the war on the summit and the one who chimed the bell 16 times, the son of revolutionairy Dragon? *Franky: 400,000,000? *Luffy: Yosh! It went up again! *Shirahoshi: Are you criminal Luffy-sama?! *Luffy: Kinda -smiles- P. 4 *Zoro: Usopp, cover Keimi and Pappug, we're heading out~! *Usopp: Gotcha! Keimi and Pappug are lead by Brook and Usopp as they head for the main corridor. *Usopp: Hissatsu: Shidi Demon! *Zoro: Santoryuu: Oni Giri! Lots of villains fall to the ground and Zoro makes his way to Neptune. P. 5 *Neptune: We'll be in grave danger if you let me chained here! *Zoro: I know, come with me! Zoro cuts through the chains and Neptune is released, just like his guards. *Nami: Keimi, let's go! *MotL: Pirate Hunter, help us, please. *Neptune: We must fight, we'll lose the royal crown if we don't! *Zoro: Cut the control or they'll cut of your head! Come with me king, you'll get you palace back. *Jones: Already leaving, how boring. P. 6 *Brook: Gavotte an Bond Avant! *Nami: Thunderlance Tempo! All goons in their way are defeated and they're closing the main corridor. *Brook: Usopp-san and Zoro-san are trapped now! Why'd you do it?! *Nami: They'll be alright, we just can have Keimi-chan in the midst of all this fighting, the government might see her as a suspect. Same goes for Pappug. *Pappug: You guys... *Nami: It's alright, Usopp will be fine. *Brook: Zoro will defeat them, I'm sure. P. 7 *Jinbe: Shirahoshi?! Princess! What are you doing outside the castle?! *Shirahoshi: Jinbe-sama! I came here with... well... *Jinbe: Luffy-kun! *Luffy: Jinbe! *Franky: It's the ex-shichibukai! *Jinbe: Princess-sama, you need to get back to the castle! You're to vulnerable here! Vander Decken comes flying in. *That's what I thought! I think. P. 8 *Luffy: Who's this four-legged freak?! *Den: He's Vander Decken IX! The most wanted criminal of all Fishman Island! *IX: I'm not here for you Strawhat, I'm here to claim my loved one, I guess. *Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama, help me! *Jinbe: Gyojin Karate: Hiken! Vander Decken IX is blasted next to the grave of Queen Otohime. *Jinbe: You should leave this place. *Luffy: I just met you again! *Jinbe: You'll crush the grave of Queen Otohime! Luffy-san, I beg of you... Leave! *Shirahoshi: No! We won't leave! Luffy and I just made it here to see my mothers grave! You won't bud in! *Jinbe: Mermaid Princess... I apologize. *IX: But if you're willing too, you can leave at all times. In a nick of time there'll be five more graves to be dug. *Luffy: Are you challengin me? P. 9 *IX: That's what I might just be doing, I guess. *Luffy: You shall not claim Shirahoshi, you'll not destroy that precious grave and will not endanger Fishman Island anymore! *IX: Bahohohohohoho! We'll see. *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Ono! Stamp! Muchi! Pistol! *IX: It's not so hard to evade all those weak attacks. Vander Decken IX throws the coral toward Shirahoshi. P. 10 *Luffy: Jet Pistol! The coral shatters and Luffy guards Shirahoshi. *Luffy: Jet Bullet! *IX: What?! Vander Decken is blown into the ground. *Luffy: Franky, take the others with the Sunny into town, escape this cemetary. I promise you, we'll come back Shirahoshi! *IX: She will not escape! *Luffy: Jet Stamp! Jet Bazooka! Jet Twin Pistol! Jet Rocket! *IX: Aaaarhgh!! *Luffy: She will escape. Just fight me, Vander Decken! Category:Prediction